We plan to continue our comprehensive behavioral study of rhesus monkeys. Investigation of social development and activity within laboratory nuclear families will proceed, with primary emphasis on study of adolescent behavior and on the effects of differential rearing among parents upon the social development of their offspring. Other studies of social behavior will focus upon investigation of variables underlying exploratory behavior, development of social play, development and maintenance of specific social attachments, and determination of dominance activity and stability. We also plan to continue our study of monkey psychopathology, with special effort directed toward developing and testing various procedures for reversal induced psychopathology. One new technique, self-paced therapy, will be explored and compared for efficacy with existing procedures. Finally, we propose to examine in detail the correspondence, if any, between development of certain cogitive capabilities and development of well-established social patterns and modes of behavior.